


烂文

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤&都暻秀*是第一篇文呢，虽然现在看有些幼稚但还是有可爱之处（大概）2016.7.4
Kudos: 3





	烂文

第一章

“···CNM”忍不住默默在心里爆出三字经，都暻秀抽出压在杂志下的读者调查问卷，委婉而认真地表明了再不换作者这刊池枣药丸的态度。

这年头还仔仔细细每一期都填读者调查问卷的读者似乎不多了，毕竟通过网络在官方网站或者微博之类的地方反馈意见更加便捷，更何况都暻秀坚持了五年七个月，从创刊号开始坚持手写并寄出自己对该刊物的评论以及建议，耿直到令人钦佩。

见证一本读物从萌芽到畅销确实是令人有成就感。32开82页到如今16开168页，越来越精美合理的排版以及签约画手越来越细腻的画风，这其中有都暻秀作为读者每一期都不会忘记意见反馈的功劳，虽然知道读者有很多，杂志的一次次改革也不可能只借鉴自己一人的片面之词，但这五年多实实在在的让都暻秀对这本杂志有了深厚的感情，还在念书时养成的手写调查问卷习惯直到现在也没变过。

杂志名叫《精彩》。创刊的口号便是内容保证精彩。都暻秀虽然一直努力去上课但是从小不爱学习，以至于词汇量严重匮乏，但十分喜欢看故事书，作者笔下个性鲜明的任务和跌宕起伏的情节让他着迷不已。会在创刊号就寄读者调查问卷也是因为当时作为创刊噱头的连载作家点阳的作品确实很抓人眼球。能遇上合胃口的故事杂志对于都暻秀来说是难得的，更巧的是《精彩》的每一版块无论短篇还是连载都非常好看，所以都暻秀严肃认真地填完了读者调查问卷，表达了此刊前途无量故事很棒加油fighting的想法，并一直孜孜不倦的关心着每一期作品的质量尤其是顶梁柱长期连载的故事。

话说回来，让都暻秀这位元老级读者在心里爆粗口的烂故事理论上不该出现在这本口碑极好的杂志中。《精彩》在两年多前就很少改版了，如此概念相对新颖的杂志在迎合大众口味的同时却也一直保持着自身的特色，最近一次的大动作是一年前新增了一个读者作家的专栏，欢迎读者投稿不限文体。考虑到鼓励读者踊跃创作投稿的同时也不能太影响杂志内容，这个专栏一直以来占的位置都非常少，最多一次也不过三页，读者稚嫩甚至是粗糙的作品能在杂志上露脸无疑是非常激励创作的，好在瑕不掩瑜，都暻秀偶尔也会读一下这些在他看来胡闹的作品，一笑而过，倒也从未在读者调查问卷上评论这一栏目。

让都暻秀没有想到的是从去年十二月刊到他刚刚写完问卷的七月刊，整整八期的读者投稿专栏所占篇幅越来越大，名叫西西的作者甚至在这专栏里写起了连载，写的是某著名动漫作品里CP的同人小说，都暻秀又偏偏是该CP中一位角色的忠实拥趸。看着这篇情节拖沓人物严重OOC的玛丽苏文刊登在自己爱得深沉的杂志上，都暻秀感觉自己被垃圾淹没，不知所措。

更让都暻秀感到胸闷气短的是这篇文的作者，西西。

西西是谁？点阳大大的专用画手。点阳是谁？《精彩》长篇连载的顶梁柱，销量的保证。

点阳本来只是一个网络写手，以一篇长达三百多章的龙傲天文享誉某文学论坛，风靡一时，后来在《精彩》里写起了长篇连载，一改网络写手的形象，正儿八经写的故事倒也十分好看。点阳和《精彩》可以说是相互扶持着走向辉煌的，点阳在这几年里成功出版了两个系列的长篇小说，好几本单行本，声名大噪，目前还在连载的长篇是他从未写过的类型，却也广受好评。可以说点阳是一位高产而才华横溢的作家，在他采访专栏里表现出的亲和幽默更是为他的人格魅力加分不少。点阳办过签售会，据说本人也非常的帅气，微博粉丝数惊人，其中不乏被他外表圈粉的女孩子。点阳为人低调，一个有才有财的帅比再加上一丝丝神秘感，一个作家被生生捧出了丝偶像的感觉。好在点阳不喜欢抛头露面，除了文字，留给粉丝意淫的空间很少。

都暻秀很喜欢点阳，无论是他的作品还是他的为人。都暻秀相信文字能给人带去力量，点阳的故事在描写手法上不算出众，但是情节非常扣人心弦，像是夜空中的烟花，肆意爆发出激情，余韵不绝。读到好故事是会让人心潮澎湃的，脑内的高潮带来使人战栗的快感，都暻秀爱死了点阳笔下的故事，从而对点阳这个人产生了基于崇敬的好感。

西西也是从《精彩》创刊之时就签约了的画手，一开始全刊的插图包括封面都是西西画的，西西的作品柔和而有张力，也是《精彩》早期带给人好印象的原因之一。直到后来签约的画手越来越多，西西就只为点阳的连载画插图了。在《精彩》某一期点阳专访栏目中也请到了西西，微信界面截图格式的采访十分有趣。都暻秀清楚地记得那个顶着火龙果头像的人说“人家是点阳大大的人啦⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄所以只想为点阳大大画插图~”卖萌的颜文字和那个风骚的波浪号惊的都暻秀一脚踢翻了舍友金钟大的椅子。

点阳大大，名草有主了。写手X画手想想还有点萌，你画画来我写文。都暻秀郁闷了整整十分钟就释怀了，虽然说西西整个人的画风看着有点诡异，但是人家点阳大大就喜欢这样的女孩儿有什么办法。人家郎才女貌天生一对，哪里轮得到你这个妖怪反对？

读者都暻秀在当时那期调查问卷里除了例行写完对文章的评论后，在结尾鬼使神差的加了一句“祝点阳大大和西西大大百年好合”

也不知道是在置哪门子的气。

所以说都暻秀看到西西的烂文连载越来越起劲的时候怒的不行。尤其是耐着性子认真读完西西的故事以后，都暻秀骂了一肚子的CNM。

西西的烂文连载的同时，点阳的长篇暂时的停载了。以前也有过点阳停载的情况，毕竟作者总是会遇到瓶颈期的，在《精彩》步入正轨以后一般同时会请两到三位长篇连载作家撑起连载栏目，点阳作为杂志的御用作家缩减了每次连载的内容，吊足了读者胃口。点阳瓶颈期时也有足够优秀的作家顶替点阳的位置发表自己的作品，都暻秀认为连载的作家都不错，但看不到点阳的文还是非常失落，不过点阳每次都能很快调整过来，不至于让都暻秀感到空虚太久。

这次的情况不太一样，点阳已经停了七期的连载了，四舍五入一下可就是一整年呐！连载栏也没找人顶替，反倒是西西的作品连载篇幅越来越长，搞得好像她成了正儿八经的连载作者一样。都暻秀觉得一定是霸道总裁点阳大大仗着自己在《精彩》的地位，放任西西霸占杂志的读者投稿专栏。

何等操蛋，这样下去不行的，你们这个杂志药丸。写的都是什么玩意儿？一开始都暻秀还会在问卷调查里很认真地评论“OO这些角色是典型的三无怎么可能会动不动就脸红傲娇我希望西西大大对人物形象了解的更全面以后再写文另外这个穿越……%￥&……%&（……*）……”然而并无卵用，直到这一期内容愈发夸张，都暻秀终于忍不住对自己深爱的杂志发出了愤怒的质问。都暻秀承认，西西的文很受年轻姑娘的欢迎，自己不喜欢不代表其他人不喜欢，杂志的总编顾全大局也不会完全不考虑负面影响，按理说自己不用太担心。可是西西作为点阳的女朋友写出这种东西，取代点阳的连载位置，这让都暻秀心里说不出的别扭。

点阳大大，你快回来吧。

第二章

边伯贤住进朴灿烈家九个月了，蹭吃蹭喝无所事事，朴灿烈感觉自己已经被奴役了一个世纪。

“你啥时候才愿意滚？”

“这是你对恩人的态度吗朴灿烈。”

“您啥时候才愿意滚？”

边伯贤本来躺在沙发里放空自己假装听不见朴灿烈的咆哮，灵光一闪猛地一个鲤鱼打挺“你今天自己吃吧我去暻秀家蹭饭不用等我了886”

“你不是隔三差五就去骚扰人家吗。还有！边伯贤你不早说不在家吃害得我还推了约会回来给你做饭！！”

不仅坐吃等死还严重影响他人生活，农奴朴灿烈很愤怒。

——————————————————————————————————————————

边大爷曾经溜达完一圈回来发现没带钥匙，朴灿烈聚会去了一时半会儿也回不来，边伯贤挠了半小时的门哼哼唧唧坐在朴灿烈家门口拉着嗓子嚎自己命苦。朴灿烈没嚎回来，嚎回来对门的都暻秀。

这是两人第一次正式交流的起因，事后都暻秀是这么听边伯贤说的。

当时都暻秀刚下班回家，左手拿着报刊亭买的杂志右手拎着菜，哼哧哼哧掏钥匙掏了半天没掏着，助人为乐的边伯贤就笑着凑过去了说小兄弟我帮你拿着东西你仔细掏钥匙哎呀你也看着杂志呀我也看的哎哟你买了黄瓜呀我不太喜欢这个哇你买了草莓啊我可喜欢吃了不过草莓得再过几个月才好吃你看我被关门外也挺可怜的要不让我进你屋坐会儿吧？

都暻秀木着脸看下垂眼的帅哥叨叨了老半天废话，想了想对门的大个子好像确实和这位一起回过家，就打开家门侧着身子示意边伯贤进屋坐。邻里之间互帮互助嘛，更何况对脑部有缺陷的邻居更应该用心去包容。

那次死皮赖脸进都暻秀家坐会儿是边伯贤第一次和都暻秀搭上话。之前也就听朴灿烈零零碎碎提过几句“对面的小孩儿挺可爱的”“好像会做饭，脾气不错的样子。”

边伯贤就断定了都暻秀是个好娃，一定要勾搭。

边伯贤进了屋也不安生，一屁股坐在餐桌旁就忍不住手痒看人家买的杂志。

“我能看你这书么？”

“随意。”

得到允许后边伯贤就欢欢喜喜拆了包装看起杂志来，杂志里夹着的读者问卷调查飘出来，刚想捏成一团扔了的时候都暻秀大喝一声住手，一个箭步过来拿走了调查问卷。边伯贤张着嘴愣了会儿，道“你还写这玩意儿呢？”

“嗯”

“我认识一个人，也老是写这个，每期都不落。”

“我也每期都写啊。”

边伯贤觉得都暻秀这个业余活动情操太高雅了，感人。

开了话头边伯贤就关不住话匣子了，对方叫啥做啥兴趣爱好问了个遍颇有人口调查的架势。都暻秀也老老实实都告诉了边伯贤。

心满意足的要到了都暻秀的手机号，边伯贤油腻的笑着存号码心里觉得都暻秀太好骗了真可爱，看到都暻秀走出厨房就立马收拾好表情，巴巴的盯着都暻秀端上桌的番茄炒鸡蛋咽口水，都暻秀本就不是冷漠的人，看边伯贤可怜兮兮的样子，无奈回厨房又拿了一副碗筷。

“暻秀啊这个番茄炒鸡蛋真好吃！”

“那你多吃点。”

“暻秀啊这个白米饭真好吃！”

“是吗那你多吃点”

“暻秀啊这个水烧的真好喝！”

“闭嘴。”

都暻秀会做饭，不过也就是吃了能活下去的水平，犯懒只炒了盘番茄鸡蛋，本来打算一个人随便吃点就算了的没想到会多一个人。好在这个叫边伯贤的自来熟吃的津津有味，不管有心无心的逮着什么夸什么，都暻秀看着跟小白狗似的开开心心吃东西快摇起尾巴的下垂眼帅哥，忍不住轻笑。

吃完饭边伯贤乖乖地刷碗去了，都暻秀也没拦他，坐进沙发里看起了杂志。俩人理所应当的分配好我做饭你刷碗的任务，默契满分。不一会儿边伯贤收拾完了，又厚着脸皮软绵绵地蹭到都暻秀身边

“舍友还没回来，我忘带手机联系不上他，暻秀你觉得我可不可怜？”

都暻秀正皱着眉西西写的那篇东西，没心思搭理他，语气里有一丝不耐烦

“那你再坐一会儿。”

边伯贤察言观色的技能点早就点满了，察觉到都暻秀心情不太好，便轻轻凑上去看杂志上的内容。

好家伙。“写的有够烂的。”

都暻秀像是遇到了知音，忍不住放大了音量抱怨起来

“是啊，写的什么狗屁，不好好画画非要写文，占了这么多篇幅，搞得点阳都不连载了。”虽然心里知道点阳连载应该和西西的连载没多大关系，但是都暻秀就是觉得不爽，他潜意识里认为点阳的停载都怪西西，点阳还喜欢西西，真是气死人。

“你喜欢点阳啊？”

“哼···点阳比西西写得好一百倍。”

边伯贤笑的眼睛都没了，他看着都暻秀气的鼓起了脸颊，醇厚温润的声音嘟囔着不满，听的心里痒痒的，忍着没上手捏一捏都暻秀的小肉脸

“我也喜欢点阳！这个西西能和点阳比嘛！”

“是吧，我也觉得。可人家是一对儿，再不能比，点阳也喜欢西西。”

“？？？谁TM说的？？？”边伯贤惊呆了“点阳没说过自己在恋爱啊。”

“那期采访你没看？西西亲口说的她是点阳的人啊。”

都暻秀微微噘着嘴抬头看向凑过来看杂志的边伯贤，发现两人距离有点近，就往边上坐了坐，招呼边伯贤坐下来说。

边伯贤好像想到了什么可怕的事情，脸部肌肉抽搐了几下，接着立马深呼吸调整心情，严肃地问都暻秀

“你知道为什么我住朴灿烈家么。”

“我哪知道。”

“我跟他是同事，我是编辑。”

“啊？”都暻秀心想没这么巧吧。

“朴灿烈就是西西。”顿了顿又补了一句“点阳和西西死都不可能百年好合。”

都暻秀沉默了，好像是一时之间难以把曾来自己家借过酱油的阳光大白牙和写玛丽苏文用颜文字波浪号用的风生水起的脑残写手划等号。

半晌，都暻秀好像是接受了这个设定，有些犹豫道

“那点阳···是同性恋？”

我的宝贝儿你把人家的话听完整好吗。

第三章

那天边伯贤还没来得及否认都暻秀说点阳是同性恋的言论，就被朴灿烈的门铃声打断了和都暻秀的亲切会谈。

不过这么一来这对门两家终于算是打过招呼了。

傻笑着寒暄了几句后和对门的两位邻居道了别，都暻秀关上家门回味了一下和边伯贤谈话中略大的信息量。

朴灿烈就是西西。

···写那种东西真的不会觉得羞耻吗？真是人不可貌相啊明明看上去是个挺正常的帅哥而且挺有男子气概的怎么会···

“OO开心的抱住了XX，(@^_^@)‘最喜欢你辣~~\\(≧▽≦)/~’”

写出这种烂文啊···

说起来朴灿烈应该不知道自己的编辑也嫌弃自己写的烂文吧？想起边伯贤的语气，都暻秀有些坏心眼的同情起朴灿烈起来。

不过明明是编辑不应该监督写手的作品么？边伯贤说喜欢点阳，却能容忍朴灿烈写的玛丽苏文，看来编辑也是得考虑不同的读者啊···但还是要跟边伯贤提提意见。啊真是的我还对西西那篇文发过不少牢骚呢也不知道西西本人有没有看到，他会知道是我对他的烂文有意见吗？

都暻秀头脑风暴完整个人都有些懵，干脆不去多想了。

总之今天认识的那位下垂眼小哥还挺有意思的嘛。

再加上想通了点阳大大多半还是单身，都暻秀谜之超开心。

———————————————————————————————

“小暻秀开门开门开门边哥来啦！”

望着刚打开的门，里面站着酝酿着愤怒刚写完问卷调查的都暻秀，边伯贤欢天喜地的小狗笑脸差点挂不住。

周末在家没穿裤子的都暻秀。

七月的周末穿着居家T恤没穿裤子的都暻秀。

因为生气七月的周末穿着居家T恤没穿裤子脸有些红的都暻秀。

边哥一直觉得都暻秀是那种跨越各种性取向的可爱，号称自己笔直笔直了二十好几年的边哥此刻的视线完全移不开都暻秀又直又白的双腿。

“伯贤啊···你能不能和朴灿烈说一下他那篇文···实在是···越来越过分了”

边伯贤殷勤地帮都暻秀布菜，饶有兴趣地问道怎么了。平时只是会和自己吐槽西西写的东西太糟糕，点阳大大写的故事如何如何好，直白的让自己去向朴灿烈提意见还是第一次。看来确实是忍无可忍了。

或者说太思念点阳大大了？

跟都暻秀解释过点阳和西西只是好友之后都暻秀心情棒棒哒，知道边伯贤也是点阳死忠粉以后更是兴致勃勃的经常和他讨论点阳的作品。

边伯贤和朴灿烈是同事的话那应该也认识点阳大大才对。

都暻秀在说起点阳大大的时候完全是个迷弟，边伯贤也跟着一起充满兴质地讨论点阳大大的一些私人信息。比如说点阳本人长得“炒鸡帅，堪称作家界颜值的珠穆朗玛”，特别喜欢吃肉，会弹钢琴等等。能知道点阳大大这样一些个人生活习惯和爱好，都暻秀觉得自己不是普通的读者了，不免有些小自豪。说起来都暻秀对于点阳的了解只有《精彩》杂志上他发表的作品和采访的内容，以及出版的书，关于点阳的生活倒是从来没有特意去关心和搜索过。毕竟普通读者和畅销书作家的距离太过遥远，认识了边伯贤以后，就好像距离点阳大大近了一些，这让都暻秀不明就里的开心。

边伯贤仗着自己比刚毕业两年不到的都暻秀大了几岁，总是亲昵地叫他“小暻秀”。都暻秀严肃的表情明明是非常正直而充满男子气概的，但只要表情有一点缓和下来就非常可爱，软软的小肉脸，大而清澈的双眼，尤其是他厚厚的红润嘴唇笑开来就是一个爱心，简直是把边哥的小心脏每天都萌到起飞，只想把这小宝贝揣在怀里每天亲亲摸摸一百次。

都暻秀气的吃不下饭，边伯贤见他真的心情不好，小心翼翼问道

“小暻秀啊，想点阳大大了？”

都暻秀咬着筷子尖不说话。

“那小暻秀喜欢边伯贤还是点阳？”

都暻秀嘟着脸毫不犹豫地开口“你人又好又帅又有魅力。我选点阳大大。”

边伯贤少有的没有撒泼打滚，干笑一声问都暻秀“小暻秀，明天跟我出去玩儿呗。”

边伯贤的声音很好听，有点儿沙，有点儿性感。边伯贤本人也清楚自己声音是个好武器，像是故意魅惑都暻秀同意一样压低了嗓音。

边伯贤一周得来自己家蹭饭四五次，自家沙发也被睡惯了。这大半年的交情让都暻秀把边伯贤早就当成了朋友。都暻秀觉得人长得好看，一双下垂眼盯着看能把人看到心软，任谁都不忍心拒绝他的要求，脾气也好得不行，遵守基本礼节的同时又喜欢对着自己撒娇，除了不吃黄瓜以外一点都不挑食，在边伯贤热情的夸奖下都暻秀愣是又精通了不少家常菜，不是一个人吃饭的话连做饭都会充满热情，这话倒是没错。边伯贤在都暻秀眼里就是一只可爱的小白狗，有了小白狗的陪伴，都暻秀每天回家以后的时光变得温馨而快乐，边伯贤和都暻秀假期都喜欢宅在家里，一起读书看电影倒也不觉得无趣，因为边伯贤完全能体会都暻秀对点阳大大的崇敬，并且对点阳大大的作品也很有自己的见解，两个人对电影的偏好也是出奇的相似。

都暻秀几乎是毫不犹豫地同意了边伯贤的邀请。

本来想借机把自己的好友金钟大介绍给边伯贤认识的，但是跟边伯贤提了能否和一位好友同行后，边伯贤倒没有如预想中妥协，反而哼哼唧唧撒娇说只想和小暻秀两个人出去玩儿嘛。

想想这死宅愿意出门一趟也不容易，都暻秀也就只能好吧好吧的同意了。

“边伯贤你真的很懒啊，都不见你出门，你到底是怎么维持生计的？”

“我有陪你买菜呀，朴灿烈欠我好多钱所以他得养我好几百年呢，小暻秀也不要上班了一起在家里陪我玩吧！”

边伯贤抱着都暻秀，语气中满是理所当然。都暻秀被边伯贤软趴趴的头发蹭的直缩脖子，笑着敲敲边伯贤的脑袋说懒死你拉倒。边伯贤捂着脑袋用力挤出一滴眼泪，婆娑着泪眼瘪着嘴瞅着都暻秀，都暻秀反而笑的更大声，伸手揉揉边伯贤的头发，手下顺滑清爽的触感让都暻秀忍不住玩心大起，把边伯贤的刘海撩开，另一只手挑着边伯贤的下巴端详了会儿，调戏良家妇女似的痞痞开口道

“贤妮长得可真好看。”

“承蒙厚爱，那都老爷要不要赏贤妮儿一个啵啵？”边伯贤眼里冒着小星星，尾巴快翘到天上了，娇滴滴的掐着嗓子配合都暻秀，还俯下了点儿身子，更方便都暻秀玩脸。

都暻秀把自己的脸凑近边伯贤，搞得边伯贤心砰砰跳。哎呀我的小暻秀皮肤真好，白里透粉脸上还有小绒毛呢简直是颗水蜜桃睫毛好长好翘好撩人眼睛好大眼珠的颜色好漂亮啊嘤嘴唇也看上去太好吃了吧···

边伯贤暗暗吞了口口水，撅了撅嘴眼睛都快闭上了，却被都暻秀一巴掌推开了脸

“可惜贤妮是个男孩子，真可惜。”语气好像真的很可惜的样子。

边伯贤想抱着都暻秀狠狠啃几口缓解自己快破表的心跳，但怕吓着都暻秀，只好把嘴撅得更高碰了碰还覆在自己脸上的都暻秀的手掌。算是一个浅浅的吻。

边伯贤看不到都暻秀此刻红的厉害的脸。

本是开玩笑的凑近了边伯贤假装亲他，却被边伯贤眼里的柔光苏了半边身子，明明一直是这样小狗狗般的眼神，凑近了看倒是让人觉得很不好意思。

边伯贤眼里只有自己。边伯贤温柔地纳入眼中的只有都暻秀。

第四章

手掌下是边伯贤的睫毛，边伯贤的鼻子，边伯贤的嘴唇···

刚才距离太近了，近到可以看清边伯贤唇边的小痣，近到可以感受到边伯贤温柔的呼吸拂在自己脸上。

明明是想调戏别人，却好像自己反被戏弄了一样。

都暻秀觉得不好意思之余莫名有些生气，一下子没控制好手下的力气，推得边伯贤叫唤出声

“唉唉唉都老爷，贤妮的脖子都要被你折断啦嘤”

都暻秀忙松开手，边伯贤五官都皱在一起，一脸真的非常痛苦的样子

“小暻秀你力气真大，打得人家脸好疼呢。”

还没来得及愧疚，边伯贤就马上变出一张幸福的小狗狗脸

“可是我喜欢被小暻秀打。”

真是拿边伯贤没办法，都暻秀浅笑着手摸上边伯贤的脖子，安抚性质的揉捏着，边伯贤舒服地眯起了眼

“嗯···小暻秀我今天住你家。”

“行，一会儿我帮你拿毯子。”

“不要，今天我要跟你睡。”

“什么毛病，不乐意睡沙发就滚回朴灿烈家去。”

“明天不是要一起出去玩吗，难得让我跟你睡一次嘛，这样可以一起起床一起洗漱一起出门啦，可以节省好多时间呢！”

一本正经胡说八道。都暻秀没好气地拍拍边伯贤的脖子发出啪啪的声音，说你不睡沙发拉倒，赶紧回家去。说罢就起身洗漱去了。

哪知边伯贤这次好像铁了心要和都暻秀睡一床，自己也洗漱完以后算算都暻秀快睡着了，才蹑手蹑脚进了都暻秀的卧室躺上了都暻秀的床。

七月的夜晚不打空调睡觉确实是种折磨，随着天气逐渐炎热，边伯贤即使想在都暻秀家过夜也嫌客厅热了，边伯贤一直是怕冷的人，可也扛不住七月的热浪。

都暻秀的房间打着空调只是温度不低，不爱穿裤子睡觉的人此时只在肚子上盖了张薄薄的被子，边伯贤理所应当的卷走大部分的被子，蹭到都暻秀身边。感到热源接近，都暻秀迷迷糊糊边伸手推搡边嘀咕边伯贤走开，热死了。边伯贤也不恼，把空调又调低了几度，然后把都暻秀搂进了怀里。

其实这样别扭的姿势根本不利于好好睡觉，但是边伯贤本就醉翁之意不在酒，渐渐感觉怀里的人不折腾了，一时间安静的只听得见平缓的呼吸声和空调打冷气的声音。

边伯贤觉得幸福的不得了，也不顾自己手臂快被枕麻了，轻轻地在都暻秀小肉脸上亲了亲，闻闻都暻秀头发的味道，另一只手暗搓搓往下戳戳都暻秀翘翘的屁股，摸到光裸的大腿时心里大叫着卧槽要命缩回手，又忍不住滑下去继续揩油，在体内什么奇怪的东西觉醒之前才恋恋不舍停手。低头看看怀里的平日严谨正直的男子汉睡得一脸毫无防备，因为自己调皮而老是拉耳朵惩罚的自己哇哇叫的漂亮双手跟小松鼠似的微微蜷在胸前，边伯贤由身到心感到痛并快乐着。啊嘤，我的小暻秀真是可爱到让人想犯罪又舍不得犯罪啊，边伯贤小心翼翼又爱不释手地玩了好一会儿都暻秀的头发，倒也迷迷糊糊睡过去了。

结果还是没睡安生，边伯贤晚上睡觉不老实，死命扒着都暻秀，腿都驾到了人家腰上，还跟小狗狗似的哼唧叫，愣是把都暻秀吵醒了，皱着眉一脚把边伯贤踹下床，边伯贤裹着被子倒是没给摔清醒，闷哼了一声勉强睁了睁眼，又睡了过去。空调吹的都暻秀打了个寒颤，摸摸胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，都暻秀无奈被子都给抢走了，只得关了空调继续睡。

边伯贤是被热醒的。

梦里抱着的都暻秀身体越来越热，自己身体也越来越热，本还乐颠颠觉得适合做些色色的事情，怀中都暻秀越来越烫的温度闷得自己不得不醒来，睁眼一看怀里只有一卷被子，人也在地上。

“小暻秀你好狠的心啊！”

都暻秀闻声进房间把边伯贤怀里汗津津的被子扯出来，冷笑一声说赶紧起来吃早饭。边伯贤的手机闹钟一大早就响个不停，没把边伯贤闹醒，倒是把都暻秀给吵起来了。这家伙来自己家向来什么都不带，这次带个手机专门当闹钟，响的比自己手机定的还要早。

边小狗耷拉着耳朵和尾巴踹朴灿烈家的门吵醒朴灿烈后，快速冲了个澡换了身衣服，确认了今日的美貌之后又摇着尾巴去都暻秀家讨吃的。带着一只被吵醒的朴大狗一起。

都暻秀见到朴灿烈懵着脸来自家吃早饭，内心是复杂的，一方面这人是边伯贤的舍友自己的邻居，另一方面这人是西西，写了大半年的垃圾作品猥亵自己眼睛的写手。不过看朴灿烈周末被吵醒，也挺同情的，给他舀的粥都多了一大勺。

吃完早饭朴灿烈就还是懵着脸回家睡回笼觉了，边伯贤一晚上没睡好却精神抖擞，边刷碗边问都暻秀今天上哪儿玩。

都暻秀也没什么想法，睁圆了眼睛放空想了半天说要不咱们去书店逛逛？

边伯贤擦着手上的水笑着说小暻秀你真没情趣，跟边哥去游乐园吧。

都暻秀检查好钱包证件钥匙手机，心里想你都有主意了还问我干什么。

第一次坐边伯贤的车，都暻秀颇有些新奇。都说认真的男人最有魅力，边伯贤认真开车的侧脸确实是男友力max。察觉到都暻秀在盯着自己看，边伯贤勾起嘴角，肚里调戏都暻秀的坏水儿又开始冒泡泡

“怎么样，边哥是不是帅到窒息啊？”

“专心开车不要比比。”都暻秀轻哼一声转过头闭上眼睛假寐，过了会儿又像想起什么一样开口道“今天可是周末啊，游乐园买票得排好久队吧？”

“放心，机智的边哥已经在网上订好票了，我们出来的早，理论上不怎么会堵车，小暻秀你睡会儿，到了我喊你。”

想来早上的闹钟定那么早确实是有理由的，连票都订好了，也不知道该说这边伯贤是细心还是太霸道。

“边伯贤，我要是不愿意去游乐园你不就傻眼了？”

“行程完全配合你的意愿，你如果有特别想去的地方的话就陪你去。不过知道小暻秀在这方面没什么主见，边哥作为一家之主当然要事事替小暻秀考虑周全。”除了看电影时都暻秀坚持要吃Nacho零食配雪碧，平日两人在家玩点啥看点啥什么的可都是边哥决定的，问都暻秀只能换来随便两个字。

“以蹭饭为生的人有什么资格说自己是一家之主啊边小狗？”想想边伯贤说的有道理，都暻秀也没对一家之主这个称呼有太多深入的想法，就想着噎住老是胡说八道的边伯贤。

“不，从见到都暻秀的那一刻开始，我就是以蹭暻秀为生的人了。”

边伯贤脸不红心不跳说着肉麻的话，堵得都暻秀不知道怎么回嘴，骂了句臭流氓就不再搭理边伯贤。

边伯贤也不知道是口头获胜了开心还是又调戏到都暻秀了开心，心情真的很好的样子，甚至哼哼起歌来，不成句的歌被性感的嗓音哼的婉转动听，本来想眯一会儿的都暻秀不自觉地翘着嘴角闭着眼听了一路。

第五章

两个同性成年人的搭配出现在游乐园似乎有些奇怪，尤其是边伯贤还带着一副夸张的大墨镜，都暻秀忍不住吐槽说你是谢霆锋吗今天都没出太阳带什么墨镜。

边·不开玩笑就浑身难受·伯贤一脸严肃认真

“边哥我怕帅的太耀眼伤到少男少女的心，所以不得不掩藏一下光芒。”

“哇哦光的使者边伯贤吗。”

“是啊，边哥可是有操纵光的超能力呢。”

“这么厉害呀，你很适合当个灯泡灯管什么的代言人发家致富指日可待。”

“边哥的超能力是用来照亮去人们心里的路嘛，是心灵之光！小暻秀的心在~哪~儿？”

“哈，照你这么设定，喂养着拥有超能力的边伯贤的我岂不是更厉害？”

“是的！小暻秀的超能力大概是野兽之力，可以轻松驯服放荡不羁的边哥，为您做什么都愿意，乐意效劳我的宝贝儿~”

“边伯贤你油腔滑调真的太恶心了。”都暻秀听边伯贤用打着弯儿的语调深情表白止不住的笑，小身板一抖一抖的，小桃心舒展开来看的边伯贤心情大好，顺手这么一揽，潇洒地带着都暻秀往游乐设施走去。

哎嘿我的小暻秀肩膀小小圆圆的超好搂。

旋转木马坐了碰碰车玩了4D电影看过了，周边小店几乎逛了个遍，边伯贤还差点被工作人员当成盲人，除了两人默契地避开了的鬼屋，接下来好像无处可去。

都暻秀突然福至心灵

“边伯贤，你是不是不敢玩过山车？”

几乎是生拉硬拽带边伯贤坐上了该游乐园据说是最刺激的过山车，都暻秀本来自己心里也虚，但是使坏的冲动一时间压倒了恐惧，等坐上车时才后知后觉的紧张起来。工作人员检查好安全带，过山车缓缓启动，身边的边伯贤的嘴巴闭不住的开始絮絮叨叨胡说八道，都暻秀知道边伯贤是害怕了——上次在家看恐怖片时边伯贤也是这样讲了两个小时的话。

都暻秀的右手突然被边伯贤死死抓住，边伯贤的声音听起来都快要哭了

“小暻秀啊你一定要牢牢抓住边哥啊过山车太危险了边哥会保护你的你不要害怕啊边哥在你身边呢！”

虽然看边伯贤没出息的样子很有趣，但是都暻秀自身也怕的不行，安抚边伯贤也像给安慰自己一样说道“伯贤，你害怕的话一定要大喊出来，这样会舒服一点。” 说罢听话的也紧紧抓住边伯贤的左手，不停深呼吸。

“哎这个过山车要爬多高啊刚才我们在地上好像看到还有好几个大回环啊天呐这安全措施靠谱么啊嗷！！！！！！！！！！！”没等边伯贤絮叨完整，过山车便爬至最高峰，猛地一下俯冲开始了白嘟的灵魂激荡之旅。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊都！暻！秀！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“都暻秀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊都暻秀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“暻秀嗷嗷啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

过山车停下来的时候边伯贤尖叫的口水都流出来了，都暻秀本来怕得心砰砰狂跳，但是全程听身边的人鬼哭狼嚎自己的名字，实在是有些哭笑不得，加上右手一直被紧紧地攥着，倒也没那么恐惧了。

边伯贤脚步虚浮下了过山车，颤颤巍巍戴回自己的骚包大墨镜，抓着都暻秀不肯撒手，都暻秀看边伯贤惊魂未定的样子，也就随他去了。

过山车途中会抓拍乘客的照片，都暻秀看到边伯贤的颜艺笑的差点站不稳，果断花了钱买下来，倒是不顾自己在一旁也略显狰狞的表情了。

小暻秀啊，你可知道我再怎么惧高，也不敢让你扫兴。

朴灿烈要是在场，恐怕会以为人形恶魔边扒皮被脏东西上身了才会笑得那么宠溺。

这之后一路上，边伯贤倒是一直牵着都暻秀，都暻秀也没觉得有什么不自然，边美手与指甲被啃秃的美手十指相扣，两人跟约会似的手里全是汗都不松开。直到下午阴沉的天空飘起了雨丝并有愈下愈大之势，边伯贤才咒骂着天公不作美，怕雨把都暻秀淋坏了，不得不放开牵着的左手撑起了临时买的伞。

可怜的伞在夏季突袭的暴雨中宛若废物，逃难似的回到了车里时，两人狼狈的不行，连头发上都滴着水。边伯贤摘了墨镜有些无奈道天气预报可没说会下雨。都暻秀这会儿倒还有心思开玩笑，说还好这照片有塑封，不然淋湿了就太可惜了，桃心嘴水润润的，边伯贤直愣愣地盯着小桃心一开一合，感觉自己有些口干舌燥。

都暻秀笑了会儿，不经意抬头看见边伯贤微笑着盯着自己，有些别扭，就又开口

“你什么都安排好了，偏偏算漏了天气。”

“是的，我无论考虑的多周全，却始终计划赶不上变化。”

边伯贤沉着声音，倒像是真的在认真检讨自己。

车外的雨打着玻璃发出密集的闷响，远远传来令人心惊的雷声，一时之间车内的气氛有些暧昧。

边伯贤一言不发地探身在后座找了条毛巾给都暻秀擦头发，都暻秀垂下视线不敢看边伯贤的眼睛，又是那样溺死人的温柔眼神，两汪眼波仿佛藏着说不完的情话，怕是稍微看得久了，就沉沦在其中难以自拔。

“好了，你给自己也擦一下吧，会感···唔”

突然被拉过去，都暻秀为了化解暧昧尴尬气氛好不容易挤出来的一句话被闷在了边伯贤宽阔又火热的怀里。

边伯贤，你的心跳声好吵。

感觉到边伯贤的下巴抵着自己被毛巾包着的脑袋，抱着自己的两条胳膊用力到几乎让人喘不过气，边伯贤声音很小，仿佛是模糊的一声叹息。

但是都暻秀还是听清了边伯贤说的话，每说一个字自己的脑袋就被抵着动一下，边伯贤的声音好像不是从声带而是从更深的地方发出来的一样，听着竟还有一丝悲伤。

“我舍不得你。”

有啥舍不得的，哪天见不到你啊？

都暻秀嘟囔着挣扎出边伯贤的怀抱，拿下毛巾扔到边伯贤头上一阵乱揉。催促边伯贤赶紧开车回家洗澡换衣服，感冒了可不照顾你。连珠炮似的说完就别过头假装看窗外朦胧的雨景，听得驾驶位上的人沉默了一会儿，发动了汽车。

一路上谁也没说话，回到家边伯贤也没跟着都暻秀，只是笑着跟都暻秀说了再见以后踹门让朴灿烈给开了门。

都暻秀隐约感觉边伯贤有些反常，但是也没多想，受不了一身湿漉漉的不清爽感，赶紧洗了个热水澡就睡觉去了。

明天还得上班呢。

可是直到周末，边伯贤也没再上都暻秀家蹭过饭。

一周又一周。好不容易碰上朴灿烈出门倒垃圾，终于有机会问边伯贤去向。

朴灿烈说，边伯贤搬回自己家了。

只听得嗡的一声，刹那间都暻秀脑子一片空白。

第六章

人家不来蹭饭，自己倒一直惦记着，真是贱得慌了。

都暻秀握着手机，望着通讯录里边伯贤的号码发愣。

真是不够意思，说走就走，谁稀罕你啊。

都暻秀恨恨地锁了手机，没过一会儿又忍不住解锁。

怎么一条信息都不发？之前不是天天有事没事发个信息骚扰么。

又觉得自己这样很没出息，索性把手机扔到一边不再去看。

要我主动联系你，边伯贤你做梦。

边伯贤潇洒的一走了之让都暻秀郁闷了好几天。《精彩》的八月刊都出了，都暻秀习惯性买下来也一直没定下心好好看。

不过八月刊的封面还是非常抓人眼球的，点阳重开连载了。

都暻秀还是逼自己静下心来好好看杂志，点阳大大的作品是无论如何都得专心看的。

点阳果然从来不会让读者失望，可是读着读着，细心的都暻秀发现点阳的描写变得比以前细腻不少，尤其是之前总是寥寥几笔带过的感情戏，这次被着重描写了不少篇幅。点阳的文总是被戏称为热血硬汉派，这会儿掺入了柔情倒也增色不少。

仿佛是恋爱了一样。

就和偶像反常的不停比哈特，签名方式也不同以往那就肯定是在恋爱一个道理。

都暻秀觉得自己太敏感了，可是点阳重开连载后文风的微妙变化让心中的猜测疯长，本来就心塞，这下更有些郁闷了。

点阳休息了大半年，好像憋了一股劲儿，回归第一次刊登的篇幅就十分惊人，而读者投稿专栏的那篇玛丽苏文，就一下子缩水回了两页。

这可能是唯一值得欣慰的事了。写问卷调查的时候都暻秀满怀感激谢西西大人放了杂志一马，并且大加赞扬了点阳大大，最后忍不住问了一句点阳大大是恋爱了吗？明知道这个问题多半是会石沉大海，都暻秀还是写了。

本来可以和边伯贤一起讨论这些的。

都暻秀寄完调查问卷回来，刚巧碰上了边讲电话边往家走的朴灿烈。

“你烦不烦！有本事你自己问！我做饭了，挂了。”

“灿···朴灿烈！今天来我家吃饭吧。”

都暻秀嘴比脑子快，叫住了朴灿烈。

我是想增进一下邻居情谊，不是想知道边伯贤的情况。

做邻居这么久了，因为朴灿烈的职业特性和都暻秀喜欢自己宅在家里的性格，两人连面都很少见到，更别说有空坐下来吃顿饭或者聊一聊了。或许这是一个联络感情的好机会。

说服了自己以后，都暻秀放松了本有些僵硬的表情，冲着朴灿烈笑出了桃心。朴灿烈对这个可爱而善良的邻居一直颇有好感，盛情难却，当机立断从善如流，高高兴兴跟着都暻秀回了家。

饭桌上的闲聊一旦开了头就不容易尴尬，况且朴灿烈和边伯贤一样是个话唠。都暻秀喜欢会聊天的人，跟金钟大成为好友是因为对方调皮的性格和对方深知自己心思的默契，而边伯贤和朴灿烈就真的是话又多又好玩的人。都暻秀看上去木讷寡言，却其实是十分机敏的，被话多的人挑起了话头便常有连珠的妙语，实在是一个稍微深交就会觉得有意思的人。

朴灿烈打开了话匣子，聊着聊着也发觉都暻秀的有趣之处了，心下惊喜，不免更加眉飞色舞，两个人一顿饭吃的欢声笑语不断。

“说起来，我知道你就是《精彩》杂志的签约画手西西。”都暻秀觉得聊天氛围正好，就想办法把话题往边伯贤身上引。

“哎？是啊，我画画还不错吧！”

“画画挺好，就是你不太适合写文。”感觉到朴灿烈是个性格直爽开朗的人，和他聊天特别轻松。都暻秀忍不住调侃他。

“妈蛋，我也不想啊，点阳那傻比写不出东西，死气白咧要我多画几张图撑住杂志页数，我说你做梦呢老子哪来得及画，这孙子就翻我电脑，把我以前写的东西改了改就硬发给编辑了。”

“你们这···挺随意的啊，那后来怎么还越写越多呢？看不出来你还···这么少女心啊。”

“暻秀你就别取笑我了。是，头两次是我自个儿以前不懂事写的破玩意儿，篇幅也不多是吧，后来点阳不知道抽了什么风，自己好好的连载不写，非要把我那文给续写下去，还乐此不疲一写就是好几期。要不是莫名其妙吸引了挺多女读者，他这么玩儿估计早被主编弄死了。”

都暻秀一时间满脑子都是黑人问号，心想CNM，感情那越来越脑残的烂文是点阳大大写的？

“不会吧···点阳大大也会写这种脑···少女的东西吗？”

“你别忘了他是写龙傲天文发家的，中二起来比谁都厉害，一把年纪了还是个唯我独尊的臭傻比。”

这好像和印象里的点阳不太一样吧···还有，说好的温和亲切呢？怎么就唯我独尊了啊？

“唯我独尊不至于吧，看采访什么的我感觉点阳大大挺随和的呀。”而且据边伯贤说点阳真的是很好的人，怎么从朴灿烈嘴里听到的都不是好话呢？

“呵呵，这个傻比对我颐指气使成性，这也就算了，你知道他为什么有时候会停载吗？有时候是真的遭遇创作瓶颈，但是有时间就是单纯的懒得写，这次就是，他说没灵感，就躺在家里大半年。他愿意写东西的时候就与世隔绝闷头写很多，读者能看到的一期一期连载基本都是他以前的存货，换句话说，其实他这次停载前后已经当了近一年的废人了”朴灿烈越说越来气的样子，看着似乎真的是遭受了很多非人的虐待。

都暻秀有种世界观被颠覆的感觉。采访时说自己每天坚持写作没灵感就去旅游散心的那个点阳大大其实是一个任性妄为吃自己老本的家里蹲？

这些···边伯贤可从没说过啊。就算是八卦到点阳的缺点，边伯贤也只说他特别恶趣味喜欢闹别人什么的在铁杆粉丝都暻秀眼中反而是萌点的小事

都暻秀一时之间不知道该信谁好。

都暻秀愣神这会儿，朴灿烈已经回家取了自己的草稿本来了，都暻秀用知道朴灿烈是西西的扯开话题，让朴灿烈错以为都暻秀对自己的画感兴趣，便兴致勃勃拿出自己在最新一期《精彩》上的插画草稿给都暻秀看。

“啊，说起来点阳不连载的这段时间，你也给其他杂志画插画么。”

“当然，除此之外我也有自己出画册什么的呢。”

“原来我的邻居这么厉害啊。”

干巴巴的回应着朴灿烈，都暻秀心有点乱。

“对了，边伯贤回家是一个人住吗？他好像没什么生活能力啊，过得还好吗？”想起来本来是要问边伯贤近况的都暻秀忘记了本来的试图找话题的窘迫，心中崇敬形象的崩塌让他大受打击，本来是重点的话题就这么单刀直入了。

“哈哈，他可是富二代呢，一回家有的是人伺候他，少爷病重的要死，一回家过的只会更滋润。”

撒娇的边伯贤，夸张地赞扬自己烧的家常菜的边伯贤，乖乖洗碗收拾厨房的边伯贤，睡觉哼哼唧唧扒住人不肯撒手的边伯贤，深情注视着自己的边伯贤，抱着自己说舍不得的边伯贤。

这些边伯贤都是无忧无虑的大少爷边伯贤找乐子而塑造出来的形象吗？说走就走一句话都不留下，是收尾的戏意兴阑珊不想再做了吗？

无论是点阳还是边伯贤，在自己面前的形象好像和他人眼中的完全不一样。

可是哪个形象才是真实的呢？点阳也好边伯贤也好，直到现在，都暻秀还是存着一线希望，朴灿烈都是胡说的。

至少边伯贤在自己面前表现出的模样是不会假的。

根本无理可循，却如此相信，却想去相信。

朴灿烈完全不知道都暻秀内心的纠结，又轻飘飘补上一句话，压在都暻秀心上让他喘不过气来。

“你怎么一会儿说点阳一会儿说边伯贤啊，听着像是两个人。还是叫他本名边伯贤吧。”

第七章

虽然因为各种原因并不能常碰面，但都暻秀和朴灿烈的关系确实是亲密了不少，直到《精彩》九月刊出了的时候，都暻秀也和朴灿烈一起在对方家一起吃过几次家常饭了，朴灿烈隐隐觉得自己说了不该说的话心中颇有些愧疚，加上本就不是KY，所以即使是聊天也尽量不在都暻秀面前主动提边伯贤。

九月刊，都暻秀没有买。

十月刊，都暻秀也没买。

都暻秀像是赌气一样拒绝再去看点阳——边伯贤的文。

该死的骗子，写烂文的混蛋。

边伯贤耍得都暻秀团团转，仗着纯良无害的脸撒了一个又一个谎，塑造了完美的点阳，也塑造了讨都暻秀喜爱的边伯贤。能把人生搞得跟写文一样得心应手，真不愧是作家。

不想写连载就拿好友不成熟的作品开玩笑般糊弄作者，装的好像完全是另一个人跟都暻秀讨论自己的作品，感觉玩够了就一声不吭人间蒸发回归自己的作者身份。

边伯贤你有意思吗？

都暻秀想发信息打电话给边伯贤去骂，最后却只是拉黑了边伯贤的号码。连带着边伯贤撒泼打滚非要加的所有社交软件一并拉黑。

凭什么啊，搞得好像我特别介意一样。

可都暻秀还没因为谁如此情绪波动过。

又听说边伯贤要搞签售了，还就在这个城市，都暻秀本因为地域差距错过了数场签售还觉得可惜的，可这次就近在咫尺他也不想去。不想去面对点阳，或者说边伯贤。

手机新闻推送报道了边伯贤此次的签售，规模似乎是前所未有的大，持续的时间也是前所未有的久。忍不住点开看，新闻图上的边伯贤笑的如沐春风。

其实自己只要稍微关注一下，点阳长什么样早就知道了不是吗？还有边伯贤这个真名，虽然点阳有意在每次公开采访中都只提自己笔名，可是花点心思查一下完全是可以知道的。

想想似乎也有自己的责任在，对点阳说不清的生气化成了闷气憋在了都暻秀心底。

本来就是因为作品才会对点阳这个名字产生盲目的崇敬感，加上被动看到的都是正面宣传，都暻秀潜意识里把点阳的形象过于完美化了。

偶像现实生活中热爱抠脚最喜欢吃的是大蒜炒肉和大肠面这种事情也挺正常不是吗。

而边伯贤就比较可恶了，似乎是一开始就在耍人。

不对啊，点阳和边伯贤是同一个人啊。说服自己不去责怪点阳，可就是说不不了自己原谅边伯贤。

都暻秀一直在纠结。那天朴灿烈看到都暻秀得知真相后郁卒的小表情，感觉自己好像做了天大的坏事，也不知道边伯贤是闹哪样，只好在都暻秀面前不停吐槽边伯贤是混蛋，试图让都暻秀心情好一些，之后也绝口不提边伯贤，涉及到相关话题就和被踩了尾巴似的顾左右而言他，应该是想着照顾都暻秀的感情。这份体贴倒是让想寻求帮助的都暻秀有些无奈，看来在这件事上是没法从朴灿烈那里得到什么好的建议了。

所以都暻秀约了好友金钟大出来聚一聚顺带纾解一下心里的结。

———————————————————————————————

“呀暻秀，久等啦。”

金钟大拎着个袋子姗姗来迟。

“这啥？” 给冻红了鼻子的金钟大点了杯咖啡，都暻秀扒了扒金钟大带来的袋子。

“送你的点阳新连载系列，最近不是搞签售呢嘛。哎呀真是的明明杂志上的连载还没完呢却已经出书了，好像下个月开始就开新连载了。令人惊讶的高产啊点阳大大。”

哦是这样么，都暻秀板着脸。

“什么呀，作为忠实读者你应该比我更清楚吧，怎么一副呆呆的样子啊暻秀？”

“钟大···其实···”

都暻秀大致讲了一下事情的前因后果，最后总结性地抱怨了一句‘点阳这么耍人真的太过分了。’

金钟大若有所思。

“暻秀，如果是朴灿烈告诉你他是点阳，你还会这么生气吗？”

“关朴灿烈什么事，他是点阳的话只能说好巧吧。”

“对呀，任何一个你认识的人瞒着你自己是点阳，你得知真相的时候可能除了惊讶或者开心就不会有别的想法。但现在的情况是你对于边伯贤的隐瞒十分在意。”

“什么意思。边伯贤那不叫隐瞒，叫欺骗，情节严重应该关进去劳改个十年八载。”

“一直表现的对人事好像很冷淡但其实心如明镜的都暻秀这次竟然糊涂了？你跟我说的这件事情，虽然你极力想表达‘混蛋作家欺骗读者罪无可恕’，但是我只听出你对边伯贤这个人的愤懑。点阳做什么你都可以谅解，但是边伯贤有欺骗你的行为你就受不了。撇开他的身份不说，作为一个仅仅认识了半年多的邻居而已边伯贤就能让暻秀挂念真是稀奇呀。我可是花了两年才打开暻秀的心呢。”

“什么叫‘打开暻秀的心啊’金钟大！不要开玩笑。”虽然说都暻秀有意省略了自己对边伯贤有过几次心跳加速这种自以为无关紧要的细节，听金钟大说的话也不是完全没道理，可是心里就是别扭。金钟大最后一句调侃似的话更是让都暻秀感觉被猜透了什么似的有些坐立难安。

“厚，对于人际关系从来是被动的我们暻秀第一次有这么在意的人了哦？看来边伯贤真的是在很短的时间内就拉近了和你的距离，真是让我吃醋啊。不过正因为暻秀少会去挽留所以能留在你身边的人才是最懂珍惜你的不是吗？说边伯贤要是不再联系你，就是他损失了宝贵的都暻秀，要感到烦恼的人是他。而且虽然你强调说被欺骗了，可是边伯贤的欺骗根本无伤大雅，听你的描述这半年多不是挺开心的吗？觉得欺骗很严重，不是因为损失了财物，就是因为伤了感情。是因为伤心了吧？暻秀，你因为边伯贤不辞而别伤心了。”金钟大越说越认真，不愧是多年的好友，准确猜到了都暻秀最耿耿于怀的事。都暻秀有些尴尬，不敢直视金钟大的双眼，就好像不敢直视自己的心。

“难过的话就难得主动一次问个清楚吧，不舍得这个朋友的话、不想再被动等待的话，那就去问朴灿烈要边伯贤的家庭住址，弄明白为什么边伯贤丢下可怜的都暻秀不管不顾，害的都暻秀钻牛角尖。第一次因为待人不够坦诚而体会到苦恼的滋味，对你来说也是好事吧。”

金钟大原本还有没说出口的一句话，看好友锁眉沉思的样子知趣的把那句话烂在了肚子里

‘暻秀现在的表现简直就像是被渣男玩弄后抛弃的小女生。’

哎呀这种开玩笑的话说出来绝对会被暻秀打吧···虽然说被打也很喜欢···

金钟大很有眼力见的任都暻秀自己纠结了会儿，然后装作什么事都没发生一样很自然的换了话题，不过都暻秀心不在焉的，反应都慢了好几拍。金钟大猫嘴翘起来，拍着都暻秀肩膀说暻秀呀我知道你可以做到的，说罢就起身走了，留都暻秀一个人晕晕乎乎的盯着桌子，越看桌子上的纹路越像边伯贤的脸。都暻秀撇了撇嘴，拎起一袋子书也回了家。

其实金钟大说的那些都暻秀不是不明白，可能心里早就为边伯贤开脱了所有让自己难过的罪行。但都暻秀就是需要一个借口，一点勇气。

对边伯贤的纵容让都暻秀感到有些莫名其妙，都暻秀并不傻，暗暗察觉到了边伯贤对自己而言并不仅仅是朋友，朦胧的情愫让缺少主动与人交际经验的都暻秀感到无措更羞于询问他人，像是害怕着什么一样刻意装傻，催眠自己只是舍不得这段友谊。

都暻秀从来都不是主动的人，但是为了边伯贤，都暻秀决定做一点改变了。

第八章

等感情上颇有些迟钝或者说选择性拒绝坦诚面对的都暻秀做好心理准备鼓足勇气打算拜访朴灿烈时，消失了近乎一个世纪的边伯贤主动出现了。

确切的说是都暻秀刚打开自家的门，就被一个突然窜出来还穿的跟熊似的男人结结实实抱了个满怀

“小暻秀是不是不喜欢我了嘤嘤嘤联系不上你我好担心嘤嘤嘤废物朴灿烈不告诉我你怎么样了是不是还在气我可是我好想你啊嘤嘤嘤我没有和别人恋爱嘤嘤嘤你连调查问卷都不写了你不要我了嘤嘤嘤”

因为怕冷所以穿了很多衣服的小白狗在耳边熟练地哼哼唧唧撒娇，都暻秀本以为见到边伯贤会暴怒，可真正见到时却只有些无奈和一点点生气。更何况这家伙好像吹着冷风等了自己很久，边哭诉边吸鼻子，蹭在自己脸上的皮肤冷得不行。

当下就又心软了三分。

总之先把不肯撒手的人拖回了屋子，费劲儿地扯开扒着自己的爪子把可怜兮兮的小白狗安顿在沙发里，还给冻得直流鼻涕的小白狗倒了杯开水。

“行吧，你有什么想说的，边伯贤。”不管怎么说还是有点火大，不针对点阳，只针对边伯贤。

“对不起小暻秀，我不是故意的···”边伯贤抽抽鼻子，看上去委屈的要死“我不是故意想骗你的，你说你很喜欢点阳，但是完全没有认出我，我就想逗逗你嘛···谁知道不管我说什么小暻秀都相信，后来这个谎越来越难圆，我有点···那啥···自负吧，忍不住就在你面前夸点阳，其实是在夸自己，我想让小暻秀更喜欢点阳，更喜欢我。”

“哦，那你一走了之杳无音讯是什么说法。”

“偷懒太久了，其实随时都可以开始写东西，但是和小暻秀在一起的日子太惬意了，我就一天一天拖延下去，直到你对我说受不了西西的连载了，我才不得不下决心干正事的，你这么喜欢点阳，我想让你开心呀。朴灿烈估计也跟你说了，我写东西需要完全封闭的环境，所以也一直没联系你，等还完了债存够了稿子才有空来找你。”

“哟，说的好像都是我的错啊边伯贤，随心所欲偷懒还一直写那种烂文糊弄读者是一个作家该做的事么。”

“不不不都是我的错是我太任性太自作主张太不负责任了对不起对不起对不起拜托小暻秀原谅我QAQ”

都暻秀嘴角微微抽搐，这样想气也气不起来啊。其实能再次这样坐下来好好看看边伯贤的脸，就好像什么都释怀了。

都大大是很善良的人啊。

边伯贤诚恳的道歉还在继续“我给你朋友签名的书里签了对不起的话，之前也发了短信，试图联系你，可是你不理我，打了电话才知道电话号也被拉黑了嘤”

签名的书？说起来钟大前两天送的那一袋子···刚好一直放在桌上没动过。

随意抽出一本，翻开写着大大的对不起，再翻一页写着等我。

哼，字真丑。

但是有点开心，只有一点点。

“你的朋友说能不能签To.都暻秀的时候我还开心呢，叫都暻秀又喜欢点阳的人本市应该没有第二个吧？本来还以为他会跟你提到这事呢，结果我签名的时候他一直在玩手机完全没注意到我写了什么，结果又错过了啊嘤”

这事也真是绝了，前前后后就因为小小的几个错过或者失误，就导致了多大的误会。

“可是你走的时候跟我讲一声都不行吗？”

听面无表情的都暻秀问出最介意的问题，边伯贤突然不像刚才那样忙着解释了，表情也一点点严肃起来，深深的望向都暻秀的双眼，这让都暻秀也不禁有些紧张起来。

好半晌，边伯贤才缓缓开口，像是下了很大的决心。

“因为我的心很乱啊小暻秀，也就是因为心很乱才会下定决心躲开你一阵子，心很乱才既想见你又怕见你。”

什么啊？

“我每天发一百条信息逗你，每天都想吃你做的饭菜，每天都想见你。即使你从不回我信息，可能觉得我麻烦，见到我好像并不欣喜。但是这都不重要，只要在你身边我就很开心。本来是这样就满足的。”

“可是渐渐地我越来越贪心了。我少有的感到恐慌，越是在你身边越是害怕。直到我没出息的逃走了，我反而更感到无措。”

“小暻秀，你对我来说很重要。我引以为豪的交际能力在你面前一点用都没有。计划赶不上变化，我无法控制对你的心意，我没有预料到你会让我如此牵肠挂肚。我从不做没有把握的事情，现在却无论如何都想让你知道觉得你有多好，我想珍惜你。我要你喜欢边伯贤，而不只是点阳。”

都暻秀懵懵的，像是听不太懂边伯贤的话，边伯贤说了很多，两只眼睛一直看着都暻秀，坚定的目光好像要看到都暻秀的心里去，都暻秀想说些什么，又有些犹豫，任由自己本能的想法溜到嘴边，脱口而出的话是都暻秀式的耿直，真挚到让边伯贤颧骨升天

“边伯贤，我也觉得你···很重要，如果你不来找我，我本来打算去找你的。”

“你是不是点阳这已经不重要了，我清楚陪我读故事看电影出去玩的人是边伯贤，和你在一起做什么都感到很开心。”

“不过你要是再敢骗我，我就敢揍死你。”

神说，光的使者边伯贤，你的超能力怎么不好使了啊？给你派个天使带带路。

于是边伯贤遇到了神赐的宝物都暻秀。

神啊，拐带天使回家也是可以的吧。太可爱了怎么能放在外面呢？

边伯贤觉得自己开心的要炸了。

有首歌怎么唱来着？I am the Lucky one.

边伯贤都快忍不住从小白狗化身为大尾巴狼了，笑的苹果肌都在发痛，嗷呜一声扑上去抱住了看着狂喜的自己一脸不明所以的都暻秀，深吸一口都暻秀身上洗发香波和衣物柔软剂的味道，得寸进尺的的蹭蹭，不出意外看到纯情的宝贝儿耳朵都红了。

是爱的芬芳啊，是爱啊。

感觉都暻秀耳后的小痣都在害羞似的，边伯贤极力克制汹涌到不可描述部位去的欲望，维持着自己无害小狗狗的形象。

好开心好满足好喜欢，我的宝贝儿好软好香好可爱。

不过，对傻蛋都暻秀，有些话好像得说的很直白才行。

路漫漫其修远兮。

都怪自己平时一直在调戏对方，暧昧的话好像都会被当成玩笑。

没关系，现在充满信心的边伯贤有的是时间表白清楚，有的是时间忽悠，咳，感动都暻秀，有的是时间让都暻秀接受。

要怎样表白才能让都暻秀觉得一本正经呢？以后我们的孩子叫什么好呢？

边伯贤喜滋滋的设想到了数十年后的事，胸有成竹。

毕竟都暻秀破天荒地第一次向他人伸出手了啊，边伯贤作为世界上最幸运的人，哪有不抓住的道理呢？

第？章

我叫朴灿烈。画画的时候叫西西，西西这个蠢名字是边伯贤起的。

对于我来说边伯贤确实算是恩人。

从初中开始就是好朋友，大学毕业后想不到他在网上写起了文章。一开始我觉得这只是边伯贤的自娱自乐，写的东西细读也没啥营养，但是却意外的很受欢迎，可能对于中二病集中爆发的初高中少年来说意淫自己一路开金手指妻妾成群是最大的梦想吧，不过本来就是大少爷的边伯贤写这种东西也算是半真半假的个人写照。总之边伯贤也算是小有名气了。

后来边伯贤被大学学长金珉锡拉去创一本新杂志，边伯贤叫上了我，一并成为了《精彩》最初的签约人员。那时候我空有画画的热情却找不到工作，日子过得紧巴巴又不好意思向爹妈要钱。边伯贤给我提供了一个很好的机会，一个巨大的崭新的展示自己才华的平台。现在想来也实在是有点孤注一掷了，不过还好，《精彩》成功了，我和边伯贤都成功了。

随着我和边伯贤个人事业的发展，即使再忙，边伯贤也只在《精彩》连载自己的新作，我也只为边伯贤画插画，聊表对《精彩》的心意。

说起对这本杂志的感情，我和边伯贤一致认为一个叫D.O.的读者不会比我俩浅。这位可是忠实到整个编辑部的人都熟悉的读者，从创刊号开始就坚持寄问卷调查回来。在创刊初期，读者的反馈尤其重要，《精彩》大大小小的改版基本都考虑到了D.O.先生的建议，托他的福，这些建议也确实让这本杂志越来越好。

边伯贤在杂志上一本正经写文章是第一次，有些自负的他对于读者的反馈特别在意，D.O.先生每期的评论就都是边伯贤带头看的，新兴杂志一开始就能收到的长篇反馈不算多，能坚持下来的更少。D.O.先生陪伴着杂志走过了如此长久的时光，我和边伯贤不可能不对他感到好奇，尤其是边伯贤，总是感叹字写得这么漂亮反馈内容又这么耿直的人到底是什么样的。

然而D.O.先生的收信地址一开始是某大学城，具体地址都没写清。我和边伯贤还可惜觉得这是海底捞针，看来是寻人无望。

边伯贤的少爷病一直有，当《精彩》步入正轨并畅销之后，边伯贤之前努力和拼命劲儿就一下子萎靡了，他开始偷懒。说来也是，就算不是作家点阳，边伯贤也不用拼尽全力就能过的很好。边伯贤虽然是富二代，但是没什么不良嗜好，作为家中老二也没有太多继承家业的压力，平日娱乐活动也就写写东西打打游戏。他一直是对感兴趣的事物充满干劲主动出击的人，不达目的誓不罢休，边伯贤愿意接下一本新杂志顶梁柱位置的行为不仅是他对自己才华的绝对肯定，也是百分之百的冒险行为，但他从不怕失败，因为他总是有足够的退路，拿《精彩》来说，就算参与创立杂志失败了，他也能继续安心在家撒钱玩儿不是么？

今年刚过完年，边伯贤就赖上我了，说自己写不出东西上我家找找灵感，我喷他说偷懒就偷懒，想奴役我就直说。边伯贤就是吃准了我穷苦人家孩子对他老人家知遇之恩的感激，又能寻我开心，才会老是来找我茬。不过找不到乐子的边伯贤除了吃也就躺在家里睡觉打游戏，生活需求水平非常低，实际上照顾起来也并不是很麻烦。

当边伯贤存稿用尽又补不够杂志页数的时候，他终于把魔爪伸向了我思春期时期写的渣烂玛丽苏文，至于我什么不删除这黑历史，妈蛋我还是会偶尔缅怀一下青春的不可以吗？当我发现我的文章真的出现在杂志上的时候，内心几乎是崩溃的。

边伯贤我CNM啊···我这文，很黄很暴力啊···

没过两天我就看见边伯贤抱着电脑傻乐，还招呼我过去看

“灿烈啊你这文好像很不受D.O.欢迎啊哈哈哈哈哈哈被指出了一大堆bug啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“你有毛病啊，我高一写的玩意儿能好到哪儿去？你TM不是说帮我改了吗改个屁啊！”

“哈哈哈哈哈我给你改了错别字啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈D.O.快气死了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“你是不是真的脑子有问题，不工作赖在我家混吃等死还挂念着人家的读者反馈。”

“这不习惯了吗，每个月看不到珉锡整理过发来的D.O.读者问卷调查我就浑身难受。”

也对，尤其是意见栏总是会被填的特别满，被读者如此认真的关怀着还是幸福的。

我突然意识到个事，就问边伯贤咱们杂志办了多久了，边伯贤想了想说有五年了快。

“那D.O.肯定大学毕业了啊，他那大学又不是学医的，现在查他收信地址说不定就是他家住址诶。”

“哇灿烈你终于聪明了一次！我养你还是有用的嘛！”

“滚你丫的，你摸着良心好好想想现在是谁养谁？”

“你也摸着良心好好想想你现在这些养我的钱是托谁的福。”

妈蛋啊边伯贤！

本来还担心D.O.会不会读研，结果一查真是惊喜，感情D.O.就住我对门？印象里对门是个小个子男人，一张童颜愣是看不太出年纪，人也挺好，借酱油葱蒜什么的有求必应。

边伯贤也不知道盘算什么，我看他一脸神秘莫测就知道懒在家快生虫的边大脑肯定又再想坏主意。

边半仙到底是神通广大。我有天回家不见边伯贤的人，只见他桌上留了字条说去D.O.家玩儿了，让我回家了就去找他。

说来也惭愧，通过边伯贤这番打入D.O.家的行动，我才知道我这邻居真名叫都暻秀，哪个都哪个暻哪个秀年龄工作都知道了个遍，更多的边伯贤就不肯讲了，啐，有什么好小气的。

接下来的日子，边伯贤晚饭点就基本不着家了，瞅准了都暻秀在家吃饭的时候就往他家跑，我怀疑边伯贤派了人去跟踪都暻秀，才能把都暻秀生活规律做饭节奏甚至加班时间等日常动向摸这么清楚，实在太变态了。

时光不过弹指一挥间，边伯贤骚扰都暻秀也半年了，不去都暻秀家的时候也是成天捧着手机给都暻秀发信息，基本是边伯贤秒回都暻秀看心情轮回甚至不回，就这个聊天的节奏我感觉和人工智能聊天都比都暻秀搭理边伯贤勤快，也不知道边伯贤哪来的热情劲儿。有次不小心看清了他俩的对话内容，生生被卖萌的边伯贤恶心到了，又看着边伯贤大夏天热的一身汗也硬要住都暻秀家，成天春心荡漾的回来，我隐隐感觉不妙。

“边伯贤，你是不是变成同性恋了？”

“我有个哥哥，都暻秀也有个哥哥，我哥结婚了，都暻秀哥哥快结婚了，理论上我俩在一起的家庭阻碍并不大因为不用担心老一辈对传宗接代的执念。”

“卧槽？？？谁特么问你这个了，边伯贤你怎么这么变态把人家家底都查透了？你怎么突然就弯了？？因为都暻秀？”

“大概吧。”

“大概个屁啊，你要考虑清楚，同性恋要面对太多压力和阻挠，你自己弯了就算了，别去祸害人家。你真的喜欢都暻秀吗？”好友的性取向突变倒没有太惊到我，毕竟不影响我什么，身为好友目前能做的也只有点到为止的劝诫。

“···有点儿吧。”

“有点儿你就考虑到见家长？有点儿你就成天巴不得搬去都暻秀家住似的把我家当快捷宾馆？有点儿你就在都暻秀面前当小狗在我面前称大王搞区别对待？有点儿你就非要连载我那傻比玛丽苏文就为了逗都暻秀看他每次问卷调查怎么骂西西是个鱼唇的写手？”

“随你怎么想，我现在很迷惘。”

看边伯贤一下子垮下脸，我觉得也挺迷惘的，都暻秀这么喜欢点阳，边伯贤天天去家里刷脸耍宝，怎么着也该有点好感了吧？怎么搞的好像边伯贤单方面在烦心呢。

过了会儿脑子才转过来的我发现我一个单身狗还要为好友的同性感情操心，也要为都暻秀遇上这么个变态以后的人身安全担忧，真是值得同情的劳碌命。

我以为边伯贤会一直乐不思蜀的骚扰都暻秀直到从我家搬到对门去，万万没想到边伯贤不知道吃错什么药，挥一挥衣袖不带走一片云彩的真的从我家滚回自己家干活儿了，跳票这么久估计也被金珉锡骂得够呛，大概是被抓着写作还债连喘口气的机会都没有。消失了一个多月才给我打电话，劈头盖脸就问我都暻秀怎么样了。我说你烦不烦，有本事自己问啊。

我真搞不懂总是勇往直前无所畏惧的边伯贤在怕什么。

万万没想到看着挺腼腆的都暻秀会主动请我去他家吃饭，我用脚趾甲都猜得出他这司马昭之心。然而都暻秀却开始说啥他知道我是西西，我以为就边伯贤那个大嘴巴，我祖宗十八代的生辰八字都早被说出去了，难不成都暻秀真是欣赏我的画才来搭讪我的吗！一激动就把草稿本拿过去了，兴致勃勃分享了会儿发现都暻秀有些走神，我刚想提提边伯贤缓解一下气氛，都暻秀倒先提了。

万万没想到都暻秀听我说了几句话后一直一脸震惊。

完犊子，我好像闯祸了。

卧槽，边伯贤玩儿啥呢？

我打电话跟边伯贤忏悔。虽然边伯贤这人十分恶劣欺压我成性，但是他到底还是讲做人基本的道理的，他没怪我，只说都是他自己的错。我也觉得挺新鲜的，边伯贤这样懊悔不已的自责语气真的太少见了。

再次见到边伯贤出现在我家时已经快入冬了。边伯贤仿佛身体被掏空，一脸萎靡，他说朴灿烈我都暻秀严重不足，我真的受不了了，我想他想的全身器官都疼。

我说边伯贤你想煽情的时候能不能不开黄腔。古人有言：性甚致灾，割以永治。你去做个结扎就什么事都没了。

朴灿烈你太下流低俗了，我是说我想他想的心肝脾肺肾都疼。你知道吗我签售会搞那么大声势就是想引起他注意，可就是盼不来人。

神他妈是谁下流低俗？还有这拐了七个弯抹了八个角的引起注意方式有毒吧！边伯贤苦大仇深的悲戚脸让我想起都暻秀苦涩的表情，心中的正义感和为都暻秀感到的不值让我忍不住骂他

“你丫现在知道难过了？你怎么不想想都暻秀被你骗完就抛弃了得有多难过？边人渣撩完就跑路的套路玩的挺好啊？我看人家挺内向的一孩子就为了问你的破事搭讪我，憋得脸都红了，我看着都觉得心疼。你个王八蛋就该从里到外从上到下痛死拉倒。玩我的时候你不是挺心安理得挺潇洒的吗啊？想就见啊！这么怂了吧唧畏首畏尾还是我认识的边大爷吗？”我其实并不清楚这俩之间发生了啥，但是直觉告诉我肯定是边伯贤对不起都暻秀，边伯贤坏人人设在我心里永不崩。

“他主动来问我情况了？”边伯贤准确的过滤了我夹带私货的愤怒，提取了对他来说最重要的信息。如果我没看错的话边伯贤眼里瞬间闪过精光，明明上一秒是被抛弃的小狗脸一下子变得狡诈起来。

我后悔跟边伯贤提这事了，哼了一声仰起脸用鼻孔看着边伯贤

“你就说你想怎么样吧，现在去负荆请罪可能还来得及。”

“暻秀今天一天没出门了，我去他家门口蹲守，跪一晚上也要等到他出来。”

看着好友大义凛然的诚恳语气，我愣是第一时间没意识到有哪里不对，只好嘱咐他多穿点别冻傻了见着人话都说不利索。

望着边伯贤蹲在都暻秀家门口的圆润身形，我怀疑他俩其实都有不同程度的交际障碍，别扭而愚蠢到让旁观者恨不得一锄头挥过去砸开他俩的脑子看看里面到底有多少千回百转的纠结。

不过可能这就是爱情吧。

我是朴灿烈，神TM边伯贤这个垃圾居然成功把我可爱纯情的邻居骗走了。都暻秀来我家帮边伯贤收拾东西的时候边伯贤狗腿的一直跟着他，都暻秀觉得边伯贤碍手碍脚就让他滚去写文，边伯贤做出的撒娇表情可能会成为我半生的阴影，加上他令人反胃的腻歪语气我恍惚间觉得该搬走的人是我。

“宝贝你想看什么文，我写给你看~”

疯了真的。都暻秀的精神世界真的很强大，冷着脸把边伯贤捡出来不成对的袜子一双双收好，任由边伯贤含情脉脉低头亲完自己的手然后抽手继续收拾，期间一言不发，连面部表情都丝毫没有变化。边伯贤和自己袜子间接接吻完心情也挺好，傻笑着去客厅老老实实工作，写作时专注的神情让我怀疑刚才看到的秀恩爱都是我的幻觉。不过边伯贤既能写好文博得满堂喝彩，又能写烂文逗心爱的男人用尽毕生所学吐槽，光是从文学角度来说他实在是个神人，然而愿意和这样高智商又恶趣味的人在一起，都暻秀也不是等闲之辈···

对了边伯贤，都暻秀都被你拐回家了你能不能把顶着我名字连载的烂文完结了啊？什么叫白嘟感情的红线啊你是想搞我吧？你就是想搞我对不对？！？！？妈蛋啊边伯贤！！！

END.


End file.
